6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
El Sporto's
El Sporto's (also known as El Sporto or El Sportos) is a sports-themed sit-down restaurant in the Galleria Mall. It is the restaurant that the gang frequents most often (outside of fast-food places such as Wonder Taco and the Big Squeeze. In addition to being a frequent restaurant where they gather as friends, El Sporto's also appears to be the restaurant of choice of the gang for first dates. Jonesy worked here twice. The first time, in "Awake the Wyatt Within," he worked as a waiter, and used his position to smuggle canned lemonade to Caitlin, whose blender was broken. He was fired for indecent exposure (to summarize, he was given a field-hockey uniform involving a kilt, and on the day in question went commando, having the unfortunate luck to walk over an air vent as the wind was blowing). The second time he worked here was in "Cheapskates;" he was hired as a busboy, but never showed up to work. He ended up getting fired for this when he was caught there with Nikki on a date instead of being at work. El Sporto's seems to be the date restaurant of choice among the gang, especially on first dates. For example, in "The Swami," Caitlin's date with Jeff happens here. Jen's date with Cory in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" also starts here. In "Pillow Talk," Jonesy has every one of his dates at the restaurant. In "Cheapskates," Griffin and Jen double date with Jonesy and Nikki at the restaurant, and in "Silent Butt Deadly" Jonesy and Nikki went here to try and continue to their date. Jen and Charlie also went here while they were dating in "Awake the Wyatt Within" alongside the other members of the gang. It is also frequented when some of the friends want to hang out. "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" opens with Caitlin and Nikki eating nachos there, and Wyatt and Caitlin meet there to write in "Career Day." Similarly, Jonesy, Jen, and Wyatt met Caitlin for dinner here in "Fish and Make Up" to show that they were still friends. It was also the restaurant that Jen and Caitlin took Nikki to in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" for comfort food and a brainstorming session. All the food at El Sporto's has a sports-themed name, and the employees there are made to wear sports uniforms as part of their job. One of the employees seen working there is a quite grouchy girl. A running background gag is she keeps switching sports; in one episode, she'll be in a football uniform, in another a roller-derby outfit, and in a third she'll be in a baseball uniform. This employee is the one most often seen serving the gang, and her harsh, dissatisfied demeanor is often remarked on by Nikki. Trivia *The restaurant name is a pun on the term "El cheapo," which is another name for a cheapskate. **This is also the nickname the gang gave Griffin in "Cheapskates." *The official spelling of the restaurant name is unknown. Usually, it is referred to as "El Sporto's" or "El Sportos," but at times it has been called "El Sporto." Gallery Jen&Charlie@ElSporto's.jpg|The gang (minus Jonesy) at the restaurant with Charlie Dobbs. Category:Stores